You Be Mine
by KimYeWook411
Summary: Awal pertemuan seharusnya diawali oleh kesan sangat romantis, tapi tidak bagi yesung & Ryeowook./Yaoi/ Yewook / Chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : You Be Mine  
>Genre : Yaoi, School Life, Romance <strong>** # ****Maybe ****  
>Cast : -Tan Ryeowook<br>-Kim Jong Woon  
>Dll<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Dilarang memplagiat ff in karna ini **

**Murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri dan **

**Typo berserakan **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Rad! **

**Happy Reading Guys ^^ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV **

Pagi ini cuaca sangat cerah di kota seoul, korea selatan. Semua orang melakukan aktivitas mereka seperti biasa, tetapi tidak bagi Namja Mungil yg masih bergelut dengan Alam mimpinya. Sepertinya namja mungil tersebut tidak tahu sekarang sudah jam berapa. Lihat saja jarum panjang jam yang bermotif jerapah tersebut menunjukkan angka 2 Sedangkan jarum pendeknya ke angka 7. Sepertinya namja mungil tersebut tidak ingat kalau dia harus sekolah hari ini. 

"Yaaakk! Tan Ryeowook Ireona!"

Ya sepertinya alarm kedua berbunyi utk membengunkan Ryeowook - Namja Mungil Tersebut-. Suara tersebut adalah suara Eomma dari Tan ryeowook.

"Issh.. Anak itu susah sekali untuk di bangunkan"

sepertinya Nyonya Tan kesal dengan ank bungsunya itu.

"Sudah lh Eomma. Eomma hampiri saja ke kamarnya Percuma Saja eomma Berteriak, dia tak akan bangun" kata Tan Donghae - Hyung dari Ryeowook-. Dan orang yang di panggil eomma oleh donghae tersebut menuju lantai 2 menuju kamar Putra Bungsunya.

Clek~

Setelah sampai di lantai dua Langsung saja eomma ryeowook masuk ke kamar putranya.

"Tan Ryeowook! Ireona!" Teriak Sang Eommanya -Lagi- .

"5 menit lagi eomma" kata sang putra dengan suara Paraunya.

" Mwo? 5 menit lagi? Yaakk! Tan Ryeowook Buka matamu sekarang sudah jam 7 : 15 " kata Eomma Ryeowook.

.

..

...

...

"MWO?"

**Ryeowook POV **

"MWO?" Langsung saja aku meLompat Dari ranjangku menuju kamar mandi yg terdapat di kamar ku.

"Kenapa eomma tidak Membangunkanku?" kata ku kesal.

"Sudah dari tadi eomma berteriak membengunkanmu Tan Ryeowook"

Aiisshh... .Ah ya Kenalkan aku Tan Ryeowook kalian bisa memanggilku Wookie, yang tadi itu eomma ku dia suka sekali berterak namanya Tan Heechul. Aku memiliki seorang Hyung Yang Bernama Tan Donghae dan appa ku bernama Tan Hankyung. Appa ku keturunan China. Ah ya sudah dulu ya perkenalannya aku sudah terlambat menuju sekolah.

Sejenak aku memandang diriku di depan cermin yang ada dikamarku.Ah 'Sempurna' kata ku. Sebaiknya aku langsung saja menuju ruang Makan.

**Normal POV **

Setelah melihat penampilannya, ryeowook langsung keluar dari kamarnya menuju meja makan.

"Pagi" sapa ryeowook kepada penghuni meja Makan.

"Pagi Chagi-ya" sapa sang appa.

"Kau sudah siap wookie? Duduk lah kita sarapan" Lanjut sang appa.

"Aniya appa, aku sudah terlambat" kata sang putra bungsu sambil mengambil roti tawar di atas meja makan. Hey bukankah kau bilang kau tidak ingin sarapan , lalu kenapa kau mengambil roti itu wookie? .

"Yaakk! Hyung kenapa kau masih duduk saja. Ppalli aku sudah terlambat." Kata ryeowook kesal pada Hyungnya.

"Kenapa kau yang kesal eoh?seharusnya hyung yg kesal pada mu wookie" kata donghae tak terima oleh tuduhan sang dongsaeng.

"Sudah lah Hae. Pergi lah kalian sudah terlambat" lerai sang appa saat melihat kedua putranya mulai berdebat. "Isshh... Appa eomma aku berangkat" pamit Donghae dan di susul oleh ryeowook.

"Appa eomma aku berangkat" pamit ryeowook kepada kedua orang tuanya sambil mencium kedua pipi appa dan eommanya.

"isshh anak itu" dumel heechul melihat tingkah putra bungsunya. Sang suami hanya tersenyum melihat sang Istri "Chagi-ya aku harus kekantor dulu." kata Hankyung suami Heechul. "Bukankah kau bilang hari ini kau tidak ke kantor?" tanya heechul.

"Ada sedikit masalah di perusahaan" kata Hankyung menjawab pertanyan sang istri.

"Arraseo. Hati-hati chagi" kata heechul sambil mencium Pipi kanan Hankyung.

"Ne" balas sang suami dengan Senyum manis.

Setelah hankyung pergi tinggal lah heechul bersama Maid di rumah. Karna Bosan sendiri di rumah Heechul Menelfon Sahabatnya

"Teukie~ temani aku belanja ne" Kata heechul saat sahabtnya mengangkat Telfon.

"..."

"Gomawo"

Pip~

Setelah mematikan panggilannya, Heechul melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap pergi bersama sahabatnya.

-YeWook-

Didalam mobil, ryeowook selalu menggerutu tidak jelas."Yaakk Hyung! Bisakah kau cepat menyetir mobilnya?" Kesal Ryeowook terhadap Hyungnya yang ia rasa sangat lambat meyetir mobil.

"Yaakk! Ryeowook-ah ini sudah cepat." Kata donghae yang tak kalah kesal, pasalnya dari tadi selalu dia yang di salahkan Ryeowook.

"Kenapa Mobilnya berhenti Hyung?" tanya ryeowook saat mobil donghae berhenti.

"Wookie Chagiya, Kau tidak lihat lampu Merah di depan sana?" tanya Donghae yang sudah Frustasi melihat Sikap ryeowook.

"Ini semua gara-gara mu hyung." kata ryeowok kepada donghae

"Kenapa salahku?" tanya donghae bingung. "Kau menyuruhku mendengarkan kau bercerita tentang seseorang yang kau suka itu." Ucap ryeowook sambil mempoutkan bibir Mungilnya.

"Ah~ Hehe. Mianhae chagiya" kata donghae sambil nyengir tak jelas. Setelah pertengkaran kecil itu suasana di mobil itu Hening.

Skip Time

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan Gerbang 'SMA Sapphire Blue'. Ya Mereka berdua bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Eomma merekalah yang menyuruh agar ryeowook bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan donghae agar donghae dapat menjaga anak bungsunya.

"Haaahh~ hampir saja terlambat" desah ryeowook lega karna hari ini dia tidak terlambat.

"Hyung aku turun disini saja" kata ryeowook sambil membuka saltbetnya.

"Wae?" tanya donghae Bingung.

"Aku tak mau mereka tau kalau kau adalah Hyungku" kata ryeowook santai.

"Ha?" donghae mengeluarkan tampang babonya karena bingung atas ucapan ryeowook.

"Aku tidak mau mereka tau kalau akau mempunyai hyung yang pabbo sepertimu." jawab ryeowook sambil membuka pintu mobil dan buru-buru lari dari teriakan sang hyung.

"YAK! TAN RYEOWOOK!"

Dan benar saja, belum beberapa jauh ryeowook berlari ia sudah mendengar teriakan sang hyung

'Hahahaha' ryeowook tertawa lepas karna berhasil mengerjai sang hyung. Karna asik dengan dunianya sendiri yaitu membayangkan wajah Pabo sang hyung, ryeowook tidak memerhatikan jalan hinga...

TIIIINNN!

Astaga.

"Yaakk! Bisakah kau menyetir dengan menar eoh?" Teriak ryeowook kepada sang pelaku.

"Hey kau yang di dalam cepat keluar!" teriak ryeowook -Lagi-. Dan sang pelaku hanya membuka kaca jendela Mobilnya.

"Hey kau tidak bisa menyetir dengan benar eoh?" tanya ryeowook ketus kepada sang pelaku.

"Aku bisa menyetir. kalau aku tidak bisa menyetir aku tidak akan membawa mobil ke sekolah. dasar bocah" Kata sang pelaku-Kim Jong Woon-

"Hey aku Bukan Bocah" teriak ryeowook lagi. Dan semua mata memandang ke arahnya karena teriakannya barusan.

"Aaa~ kau anak baru ya? Pantas kau tidak tau aturan di sini. Di sini dilarang berteriak. Apalagi suaramu yang cempreng itu bisa memekakkan telinga." Ucap Yesung santai sambil berlalu begitu saja. Sedangkan ryeowook? Mukanya sudah memerah menahan amarahnya kepada Yesung.

"DASAR KEPALA BESAR" teriak Ryeowook kesal.

Sepertinya apa yg di bilang yesung itu benar. Lihat saja, Mereka yang lagi minum tersedak karena mendengar suara cempreng Ryeowook. Haha

-YeWook-

**Ryeowook POV **

Kenapa harus ada orang seperti dia di sekolah ini eoh? Dasar kepala besar. Saat aku ingin melanjutkan langkahku, seseorang kembali buatku terkejut.

TIIIINNN!

"Astaga, Yaakkk! Siapa lagi?" teriakku.

"Hahahaha. Kau kenapa Wookie? Ada masalah apa kau dengan anak itu?" Oh ternyata orang yg buatku terkejut-lagi- itu Hyungku.

"Yaakk Hyung! Kau mau buat aku mati karna serangan jantung eoh?".

"hahaha. memang kau punya penyakit jantung eoh?" tanya donghae hyung yang masih tertawa.

"Sebentar lagi!" jawab ku ketus. Saat aku mau melanjutkan langkahku donghae hyung kembali memanggilku.

"Yaakk! Wookie jawab pertanyaan ku tadi.",

"Pertanyaan apa?" Tanyaku.

"Tadi kenapa kau teriak dengan anak itu eoh" tanya donghae hyung sambil menunjuk seorang namja Tinggi dengan wajah yg terkesan dingin dan datar. "Aa~ namja itu? Tidak ada" jawab ku kesal sambil memandangnya ke arah namja itu.

"kau tau, karna suaramu itu seorang namja yang sedang meminum kopinya hampir mati tersedak karna suara cemprengmu". Yaakk! apa apa ini, kenapa donghae hyung dengan namja itu sama-sama menyebalkan?

"kalau hyung melihat pertengkaranku dengannya kenapa hyung tidak membantuku?!" kata ku kesal pada donghae hyung.

"Memangnya kita saling kenal?" kata donghae hyung santai sambil berlalu.

"Yaakk! TAN DONGHAE". astaga dia itu benar hyungku atau tidak eoh. Baiklah sebaiknya aku menuju ruangan guru, karna aku disini siswa baru jadi aku tidak tau di mana letak Kelasku. Sebelumnya aku tinggal di Incheon tempat Halmoeni ku. Setelah Lulus SMP, eomma menyuruhku pindah ke seoul karna tidak ingin merepotkan halmoeni.

**Normal POV **

Setelah beberapa menit mencari ruangan guru akhirnya ryeowook sampai di ruangan yang ia cari sejak tadi.

"Annyeong" sapa ryeowook ramah.

"Annyeong. Nuguseyo?" tanya salah seorang Guru. "Naneun Tan Ryeowook Imnida" jawab ryeowook sambil membungkuk Sopan.

"Kau Siswa baru itu" tanya guru itu lagi. "Ne" jawab ryeowook.

"Baiklah ikuti saya, saya akan menunjukan kelasmun Ryeowook-ssi" kata seosangnim tersebut. Dan ryeowook mengukutinya di belakang.

Akhirnya Mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan yg bertuliskan 'X.a'. Suasana yang sebelumnya ribut sekarang mejadi hening saat Park seosangnim -Nama Seosangnim- masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Selamat pagi" sapa Park Seosangnim

"Pagi" balas semua hakseng serempak.

"Baiklah Ryeowook-ssi silahkan Perkenalkan dirimu." kata Park seosangnim kepada Ryeowool. "Annyeong Haseyo. Naneun Tan Ryeowook Imnida" kata ryeoowk sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah ryeowook-ssi, silahkan kau duduk di bangku sebelah HyukJae-ssi",

"Gamsahamnida" balas ryeowook sopan. Ryeowook melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju Kursi yang di tunjuk oleh Park Seosangnim.

"Annyeong, Lee Hyuk Jae Imnida" kata seseorang yg duduk di sebelah ryeowook sambil mengulurkan tangan. Ryeowook membalas uluran tangan tersebut

"Annyeong" balas ryeowook dengan senyum ramah.

"Kau keturunan china ya?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Ne" balas ryeowook dengan senyum kakunya.

"Hyuk Jae-ssi jika kau ingin bicara silahkan di luar" kata park sesangnim menegur Hyukjae.

"Mianhae Seosangnim" balas hyuk jae. dan ryeowook hanya tersenyum melihat teman barunya itu.

'Aa~ jadi dia yg donghae hyung suka? Dia orang yg ramah dan manis pantas saja donghae hyung sangat menyukainya.' Batin Ryeowook. Ya Lee HyukJae, seseorang yg berhasil memikat hati 'Tan Donghae' hyung dari ryeowook, orang yg waktu itu di ceritakan oleh donghae kapada ryeowook,hingga larut malam sampai-sampai ryeowook bangun Kesiangan.

-YeWook-

**Normal POV**

Selama pelajaran berlangsung tidak ada kendala(?) sama sekali hingga waktu Istirahat tiba.

Teeett *anggap aja bel sekolah

"Baiklah, pelajaran sampai di sini saja besok akan kita lanjutkan. Annyeong" Ucap Park seosangnim sambil berlalu dari ruangan kelas ryeowook, setelah park seosangnim keluar, barulah para hakseng keluar.

"Ryeowook-ah, mau kekantin?" tawar hyukjae kepada ryeowook.

"Panggil Wookie saja agar terlebih akrab" kata ryeowook pada hyukjae.

"Baiklah kau juga bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk kalau kau mau. dan, bagaimana mau kekantin?" tanya eunhyuk sekali lagi.

"Arraseo" balas ryeowook. Dan kedua orang tersebut berlalu dari kelas menuju cantin sekolah

#Kantin

"Jadi dulu kau tinggal di Incheon?" kata eunhyuk kepada ryeowok sambil mencari tempat yang kosong. "Ne, aku tinggal di rumah halmoeni di Incheon, lalu eomma menyuruhku pindah ke Seoul karna tidak mau merepotkan Halmeoni" cerita ryeowook.

"Nah disitu ada tempat kosong, kajja" ajak eunhyuk saat melihat tempat yg kosong untuk menikmati makan siang mereka. Baru saja mereka ingin menyuapi makanan ke mulut mereka, sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan Mereka.

"Hey...hey...hey... Jong woon-ssi kesini bersama Teman-temannya" teriak seorang namja dari luar kantin.

"Mwo? Jong woon oppa akan makan di kantin ini?"

"Aku harus terlihat cantik"

"kau punya cermin" itu lah teriakan yeoja-yeoja yg ada di kantin ini.

"Siapa Jong Woon?" tanya ryeowook bingung. "Dia adalah cucu pemilik sekolah ini. Dan dia memiliki 4 sahabat yang sangat tampan" Ucap eunhyuk kepada ryeowook.

"Waahhh... Jong woon oppa"

"Siwon-ssi...".

Ucapan eunhyuk terputus saat mendengar teriakan yeoja-yeoja yangg berada dikantin sekaligus munculnya 5 orang namja yang tampan.

"Itu mereka" tunjuk eunhyuk mengarah ke 5 namja tersebut. "aku akan menjelaskan siapa mereka" ucap eunhyuk semangat.

" Yang berada di belakang sebelah kiri itu namanya Choi Siwon. Dia adalah pengusaha terkaya dan termuda di asia. Memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan, dan dia pemegang sabuk Hitam Taekwondo. Banyak yeoja ataupun Uke yangg menyatakan langsung perasaan mereka kepada nya tapi tidak satupun dari mereka yg di terima olehnya karna ia sudah memiliki kekasih." Ryeowook melihat intens wajah siwon. 'dia memang tampan' batin ryeowook.

" kalau yang itu Tan Donghae, dia juga kaya, dan tampan tentunya. Dan Katanya dia memeliki seorang namdongsaeng, tapi dongsaengnya itu tak pernah kelihatan." kata eunhyuk lagi.

'Hihi... Dan satu lagi apa kata hyukkie tadi. Dia itu tampan? Tampan dari mana wajahnya saja seprti ikan'. Batin ryeowook.

"Namja yang tinggi itu namanya Zhoumi. Dia itu orang China dan dia juga Seorang Pengusaha sama seperti siwon"

"Dan yang itu, Kim Kyuhyun dan Kim Jong Woon. Mereka bersaudara dan merekalah cucu pemilik sekolah ini. Itu Kim kyuhyun, dia itu seorang Maniak Game dan terkenal Evil. Dan yang itu Hyungnya Kyuhyun, Kim Jong Woon atau lebih sering di panggil Yesung. Dia memiliki suara yang sangat Indah makanya ia di panggil yesung oleh sahabat dan keluarganya. Tapi dia itu sangat dingin dan memiliki Wajah yg datar. Dia akan tersenyum dan tertawa bila bersama Sahabatnya itu pun jarang walaupun terkesan dingin tapi tak banyak pula yangg tertarik kepadanya." jelas Eunhyuk.

satu lagi dia itu sangat menyebalkan dan memiliki kepala yg besar' batin ryeowook sambil memperhatikan Yesung sambil sedikit mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Kenapa kau melihat yesung terus? Aa~ kau suka pada nya ya?" goda eunhyuk.

"Andweee!" teriak Ryeowook. Dan Semua mata memandang ke arah mereka termasuk ke 5 namja Tampan Itu. "Yaakk! Wookie kenapa kau berteriak eoh?" ucap eunhyuk kesal sambil Menutup Kedua telinganya. "Mian Hyukkie." ucap ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hey... Bisakah kau tidak berteriak eoh? Suara cemprengmu itu bisa membuat telinga semua orang yang mendengarnya sakit." Kata seseorang yg berada di belakang Ryeowook. Ya suara yang terkesan dingin, datar dan mungkin menyebalkan bagi ryeowook.

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

**Kkk~ gimana ffnya keren, bagus atau hancur? XD owh ya jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya ^^V **

**Gomawo sudah membaca ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : You Be Mine  
>Genre : Yaoi, School Life, Romance <strong>** # ****Maybe ****  
>Cast : -Tan Ryeowook<br>-Kim Jong Woon  
>Dll<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Dilarang memplagiat ff in karna ini **

**Murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri dan **

**Typo berserakan **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Rad! **

**Happy Reading Guys ^^ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal POV **

"Hey... Bisakah kau tidak berteriak eoh? Suara cemprengmu itu bisa membuat telinga semuanya orang yang mendengarnya sakit." Kata seseorang yg berada di belakang Ryeowook. Ya suara yang terkesan dingin, datar dan mungkin menyebalkan bagi ryeowook. Yup suara siapa lagi kalau bukan suara Yesung. Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara tersebut.

"apakah itu masalah buatmu tuan?" tanya ryeowook kesal.

"Tentu saja, karna suara cemprengmu membuat telingaku Sakit" jawab yesung datar.

"Jika kau tidak mau mendengar suara ku yang Cempreng, potong saja telingamu tuan Kepala Besar" jawab ryeowook ketus dan mengundang tatapan dari semua penghuni kantin.

"Berani sekali dia bilang seperti itu kepada Jong Woon oppa"

"Ya, memang dia siapa, berani sekali dia!" semua hakseng berbisik akan tindakan ryeowook tadi.

**Yesung POV **

Dia ini namja atau yeoja, kenapa cerewet sekali. Pertama bertemu saja sudah bicara panjang lebar. Ck.

"Hey... Kau Yeoja atau Namja eoh? Kenapa cerewet sekali?" kataku dan dia melototiku dengan matanya yang kecil itu ke arahku. Hey... Dia kira aku takut, itu tidak terkesan menakutkan melainkan Lucu.

"Tentu saja aku NAMJA" astaga, kenapa dia suka sekali berteriak eoh?

"Kalau kau namja kenapa suaramu cempreng seperti yeoja eoh? Apa jangan jangan kau melakukan operasi Transgenre eoh?"

"MWO? Apa kau bilang? Aku ini Namja tulen".

**Normal POV **

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang? Aku namja tulen" ucap ryeowook kesal.

"Sudah lah! Hyukkie ayo kita kembali ke kelas. Selera makanku hilang gara-gara namja menyebalkan ini" kata ryeowook ketus dan menarik tangan Eunhyuk meninggalkan kantin.

"tapi wookie makanannya kan belum habis" kata Eunhyuk tetapi tidak di hiraukan oleh Ryeowook.

'Padahal aku ingin melihat donghae lebih lama lagi' batin Eunhyuk.

'Wookie kau menggangguku untuk melihat wajah Hyukkie lebih lama' ucap donghae membatin sambil melihat punggung dongsaengnya. Sepertinya dari Tadi Eunhyuk dan Donghae tidak menghiraukan pertengkaran Ryeowook dan Yesung, melainkan saling mencuri pandang walaupun secara diam-diam.

**-YeWook-**

"Wookie, kalian berdua saling kenal?" tanya eunhyuk saat mereka berdua berada di taman belakang sekolah.

"Tidak" jawab ryeowook santai. "tapi sepertinya kalian seperti sudah pernah bertemu" kata eunhyuk lagi.

"sudah lah hyukkie aku malas membahas tentang si kepala besar itu." kata Ryeowook.

"Arraseo" jawab Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie~" panggil seseorang, dan reflek eunhyuk dan ryeowook mmengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah suara.

"Minnie Hyung,Kibummie" kata eunhyuk sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau disini? Kau tidak kekantin" tanya Sungmin.

"Sudah" jawab eunhyuk. "ah hyung, kenalkan ini ryeowoook dia anak baru di kelasku." ucap eunhyuk memperkenalkan Ryeowook.

"annyeong, Tan Ryeowook Imnida kau bisa panggil aku Wookie."ucap ryeowook

"annyeong, Lee sungmin imnida. Dan yang ini Kim Kibum" balas sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Mana si mochi china hyung?" tanya eunhyuk sambil mencari" si Mochi Cina.

"Tadi dia di panggil oleh Kim Seosangnim" jawab Kibum.

"Wookie, mereka ini kekasihnya orang-orang tadi." kata eunhyuk

"maksudmu ke 5 orng itu?" tanya ryeowook bingung. "ne. Ini sungmin hyung dia kekasih Kim Kyuhyun, siapa yang berani mengganggu minnie hyung, maka orang tersebut harus berhadapan dengan kyuhyun" ucap eunhyuk dan di hadiahi oleh jitakan manis di kepalanya.

"Jangan berlebihan Lee Hyukjae" kata Sungmin .

"aku tidak berlebihan hyung." Jawab eunhyuk kesal dan ryeowook hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah mereka.

"Ini Kibum kekasihnya Choi Siwon. Dia terkenal dengan Killer Smilenya dan memiliki IQ yangg tinggi. Aku heran, kenapa siwon bisa menjadikan Kibum sebagai kekasihnya, padahal dia jarang sekali tersenyum" kata eunhyuk dan di hadiahi 'Deathglare' oleh Kibum.

"Annyeong Hyungdeul" sapa seorang Namja Putih keturunan Cina.

"Waahh... Panjang umurmu Mochi China" kata eunhyuk sambil tertawa.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya henry.

"Tidak ada," jawab eunhyuk, "Wookie, ini Henry Lau, dia ini Kekasihnya Zhoumi, namja yang tinggi tadi." ucap eunhyuk lagi

"annyeong, Henry Imnida" kata henry.

"Tan ryeowook imnida." Ucap Ryeowook. "Kekasihnya Donghae tidak ada" tanya ryeowook dan berhasil membuat Eunhyuk Malu.

"kudengar donghae belum memiliki kekasih" ucap Eunhyuk.

"kau maukan menjadi kekasihnya Donghae hyung?" goda Henry pada eunhyuk dan membuat Henry, Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Kibum tertawa melihat muka eunhyuk yg memerah karena Malu.

**-YeWook-**

**Normal POV **

Skip Time

Teeett

Jam pelajaran telah berakhir, semua hakseng keluar dengan tertibnya termasuk kedua namja manis ini.

"Wookie sepertinya akan turun hujan" kata eunhyuk sambil melihat langit.

"sepertinya begitu" jawab ryeowook sambil melihat keatas. belum lama mereka mengatakannya, hujan yang cukup lebat membasahi kota seoul.

"Wookie hujan, mau pulang bersama?" tanya Eunhyuk pada wookie.

"Lain kali saja Hyukkie. Aku di jemput" tolak ryeowook halus.

"Eeemm... Arraseo. Aku duluan Ppaii..." ucap eunhyuk sambil berlalu meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"Ppaii" balas ryeowook. ryeowook berjalan menuju parkiran di mana mobil Donghae parkir. Tetapi sesampai di parkiran, ryeowook tidak melihat Mobil donghae. Saat ryeowook ingin menghubungi donghae, sudah lebih dulu donghae menghubunginya.

'Baru juga akan menghubungi, sudah dihubungi duluan' batin Ryeowook.

'Yeob...'

"Yakk hyung, kau di mana? Kenapa aku tidak melihat mobilmu?"

'Mian wookie hyung tidak memberitahukanmu sebelumnya. Hyung sedang di Mokpo'

"Memangnya kenapa kau ke mokpo?"

'Lee Ahjumma sedang sakit.'

"Mwo? Yaakk hyung kenapa kau tidak memberitahukanku, akukan juga ingin pergi." jawab Ryeowook Kesal.

'Mian ne chagiya.' jawab donghae.

"Arraseo, aku titip salam pada Lee ahjumma"

'Baiklah.'

**Ryeowook POV **

Issh... Hyung aku kan juga ingin ikut. Padahal aku sangat merindukan Lee Ahjumma. Baiklah sepertinya aku harus menelpon Eomma.

"Yeoboseo Eomma, eomma bisakah eomma menjeput Wookie?"

'Mian chagiya, eomma sedang di China. Perusahaan appa sedang dalam masalah. Mian ne chagi tidak memberitahukanmu'

"Gweanchana eomma. Aku akan naik Bus saja"

'Ne Hati-hati ya chagi. Mianhae'

"Eehhmm... Hati-hati eomma"

'Ne Bye Chagiya'

Pip~

Merka pergi tanpa memberitahukan aku? Ish... eomma dan donghae hyung sama saja. Haaahh... Bagaimana ini, halte di sini kan jauh di tambah lagi hujan yg cukup l di tunggu akan sampai malam, baiklah lewati saja.

**Normal POV **

Ryeowook menerobos hujan yg cukup lebat dan membuat seluruh pakaian yangg ia kenakan basah kuyup. Ryeowook berteduh sebentar di sebuah tuko yg tutup.

'kenapa haltenya jauh sekali' ucap ryeowok. Ia terus saja menggosok kedua telapak tangannya untuk menghangatkan badannya yang menggigil kedinginan.

'Haah... Itu haltenya.' ucap ryeowook sambil menatap lurus. Halte tersebut tidak terlalu jauh mungkin dengan waktu 5 menit akan sampai. Saat ryeowook akan melanjutkan langkahnya, dia di hadangkan oleh 2 namja yg sepertinya sedang mabuk. Ya sore ini cukup sepi apalagi saat hujan seperti ini.

"Sepertinya kau kehujanan. Ayo ikut dengan kami, kami akan menghangatkan tubuhmu Nona haha" kata namja yang agak gendut.

"Tidak. Terimakasih tuan" kata ryeowook ketakutan.

"Ayolah, ikut dengan kami saja" kata namja satu lagi sambil memegang tangan mungil Ryeowook.

"Lepaskan" jawab ryeowook dengan ketakutan yang lebih.

"ayolah" kata namja satu lagi dengan menarik paksa tangan ryeowook.

"Lepaskan, ku mohon" jawab ryeowook lirih dia ingin melawan tapi seluruh tubuhnya membeku karna kedinginan.

"Ternyata kau manis juga" kata seorang namja sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah ryeowook.

'Tuhan tolong selamatkan aku' doa ryeowook. Dia hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan pasrah apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

BUGH~

BUGH~

'Jangan ganggu dia'

Ryeowook terkejut saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia familiar, terkesan datar dan dingin. Ryeowook membuka matanya dan melihat seorang namja yang ia kenali sedang menghajar kedua orang yang menganggu ryeowook tadi.

"Pergi kalian atau aku panggil polisi" kata orang tersebut dengan nada dingin. Setelah orang itu pergi, langsung saja namja itu menghampiri Ryeowook.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap namja tersebut.

"Jong Woon-ssi" lirih ryeowook dan saat itu ryeowook jatuh Pingsan.

**-YeWook-**

**Yesung POV **

Kenapa harus hujan. Haaah kemana setan itu pergi. Ucapku sambil mengeluarkan Ponselku untuk mengirim pesan ke evil Magnae.

To : Cho Kyuhyun

'Hey magnae kau dimana?'

Drrrtt...drttt...

From : Cho Kyuhyun

'Aku sedang menggantar Minnie Hyung, mian hyung kau harusvpulang sendiri'

issh.. Bocah itu selalu sesukanya. Ya mau gk mau aku harus menyetir sendiri. 'Sepi sekali' ucapku saat melewati Jalan raya yang sangat sepi.

'Tunggu dulu sepertinya aku kenal dengan orng itu, bukankah itu teman Hyukkie siapa namanya Wookie? Ya, kenapa dia dan siapa namja itu' karna penasaran langsung ku tepikan mobilku.

'ayolah',

'tidak, ku mohon' dia kenapa? sepertinya dia ketakutan. Dan langsung saja aku berlari ke tempat ia berdiri.

'Astaga apa yg mereka lakukan padanya?' saat aku melihat namja itu medekatkan wajahnya ke wajah wookie. Ku lihat wookie menggigil dan ketekutan. Langsung saja aku mendekat ke arah mereka

Bugh

Bugh

"Jangan ganggu dia" ucapku kepada mereka berdua.

"Pergi kalian atau aku panggil Polisi" ucapku dingin.

Setelah mereka menjauh langsung saja aku menghampiri wookie.

"Gweanchana?"kataku, "Jongwoon-ssi" dan dia langsung pingsan.

**-YeWook- **

**Normal POV **

Setelah kedua namja itu pergi,langsung saja yesung menghampiri ryeowook yang sudah menggigil karna ketakutan dan kedinginan.

"Gweanchana?" tanya yesung khawatir.

"Jong Woon-ssi..." ucap ryeowook lirih. Tapi belum selesai perkataannya, ryeowook sudah jatuh pingsan.

"Wookie." Kata yesung sambil menepuk pelan pipi namja mungil tersebut.

'Astaga, sepertinya dia demam.' Langsung saja yesung menggendong ryeowook menuju mobilnya yang tak terparkir jauh dan membawa ryeowook ke rumahnya.

Skip Time

**#**Kim's House

Tiin... Tiinn... Tiinn...

Setelah sampai di rumah yang cukup besar, yesung segera mengklakson mobilnya agar sang penjaga membuka pagar rumahnya.

"Silahkan tuan." Ucap seorang namja paruh baya. "Gomawo Ahjussi". Saat sudah sampai, yesung segera turun dan menggendong ryeowook ala bridalstyle. Pas sekali saat yesung akan membuka pintu rumahnya, seseorang sudah membukanya terlebih dulu.

"Astaga Ryeowookie, yesung apa yang terjadi padanya?" ucap orang yang membuka pintu rumah kediaman keluarga kim.

"Dia pingsan Eomma." Ucap yesung. Terjanyata orang yang membuka pintu tadi adalah eomma dari Kim Jong Woon atau Yesung. "Baiklah, cepat bawa dia kekamar dan sekalian ganti bajunya dengan pakaian yang hangat." Setelah mengatakan kepada putranya, nyonya kim langsung pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil baskom dan air hangat untuk mengkompres ryeowook. Sekalian mengambil alat kedokterannya. Dan yesung langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai dua menuju kamarnya.

Clek~

Yesung membuka pintu kamarnya dan membaringkan ryeowook di ranjang King Sizenya dan mengganti pakaian ryeowook yang basah kuyup dengan pakaian yang kering. Setelah mengganti pakaian ryeowook, sekarang yesung yanga mengganti pakaiannya yang basah. Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, yesung duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil memerhatikan wajah damai dan polos ryeowook.

'Manis'

Degh~

'ada apa dengan jantung ku' ucap yesung membatin. 'apa aku menyukainya?'

**Yesung POV **

'apa aku menyukainya, ah tidak mungkin' aish... kenapa dengan jantungku, apa aku kena penyakit? Ah tidak mungkin. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat dia sangat manis untuk ukuran namja

Clek~

Pandangku teralihkan ke arah pintu kamarku yang dibuka oleh eomma. "Apa yang terjadi pada dengan ryeowook sungie?" tanya eomma sambil memeriksa ryeowook. Tunggu.. eomma mengenal ryeowook? "dia tadi diganggu oleh 2 namja mabuk." Kataku pada eomma.

"Apa donghae tidak pulang bersamanya? Untunglah dia hanya demam ringan karna kehujanan." Donghae? Apa hubungannya?

"Donghae? Tan donghae maksud eomma?"

"Tentu saja memang siapa lagi?"

"Apa hubungannya dia dan donghae?" jangan bilang kalau ryeowook adalah kekasihnya. "Iish.. dia ini namdongsaeng Donghae." Kata eomma.

"Mwo? Jadi dia dongsaeng donghae? Selama ini dia kemana?" tanya ku pada eomma.

"Selama ini dia tinggal di Incheon bersama halmeoninya. Makanya dia tidak pernah kelihatan di rumahnya saat kita berkunjung." Jadi selama ini dia tinggal di Incheon.

**-YeWook- **

**Normal POV **

'eeuugghh'

"kau sudah sadar chagi?" tanya leeteuk-eomma yesung-

"ahjumma wookie dimana?" tanya ryeowook terdengar parau mungkin karena baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"sekarang kau di rumah ahjumma wookie, tadi kau pingsan dan yesung membawamu kemari" jelas leeteuk.

"Yesung?" gumam ryeowook bingung.

"Bermalam lah disini kau belum sehat sepenuhnya. Dan, ohya wookie apa eommamu sudah mengabarimu kalau hari ini dia berangkat ke China?" tanya leeteuk pada namja manis itu.

"Sudah ahjumma" jawab ryeowook.

"Kenapa kau pulang sendiri kemana donghae?" tanya leeteuk lagi.

"tadi donghae hyung bilang jika ia ke mokpo karna lee ahjumma lagi sakit." Jelas ryeowook.

"Arraseo. Nanti ahjumma akan menghubungi eommamu. Sekarang kau istirahatlah. Waktu makan malam ahjumma akan membangun kanmu." Ucap leeteuk lembut."yesung-ah, temani wookie. Eomma akan menyuapkan makan malam" setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, leeteuk berlalu dari kamar yesung. Dan kini tinggalah mereka berdua dia ruangan tersebut. Suasana canggung pun menyelimuti mereka.

"Gomawo" ucap ryeowook memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi kau dongsaeng donghae?" tanya yesung.

"Ne"

"Istirahatlah." Ucap yesung datar sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Tak lama terdengar suara gemericik air darai kamar mandi tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku memang butuh istirahay."ucap ryeowook sambil memegang kepalanya dan membaringkan tubuhnya kembali ke kasur empuk tersebut. Tak lama terdengar dengkuran halus dari bibir kisable ryeowook, menandakan bahwa ia telah terlelap.

Clek~

Suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampakan sosok namja tampan yang baru saja membersihkan badannya.

"eoh? Dia sudah tidur,cepat sekali" ucap yesung sambil berjalan menuju tempat ryeowook tidur. Dia duduk di pinggir ranjang dan memandangi wajah damai ryeowook yang sedang tertidur.

"Yesung-ah, wook-ie saatnya makan malam." Teriak eomma yesung dari lantai bawah.

"Cepat sembuh."

Chup

Entah kerasukan apa, yesung mencium pipi ryeowook dan berlalu dari kamar tersebut meninggalkan ryeowook yang sedang istirahat menuju ruang makan yang dimana appa dan eommanya menunggu.

**-YeWook- **

**Normal POV **

Yesung berjalan menuju ruang makan yang dimana eommanya sudah menunggu.

"Mana Wookie Yesung-ah?"Tanya leeteuk saat ia melihat yesung berjalan sendiri menuju meja makan.

"Sedang Istirahat."Jawab yesung santai.

"eomma akan membangunkanya dulu pasti dari tadi ia belum makan". Saat leeteuk ingin melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai atas, yesung menghentikannya.

"Biarlah eomma, dia baru saja tidur.nanti aku akan mengantar makanannya" ucap yesung pada leeteuk.

"Baiklah." Jawab leeteuk.

"Kyuhyun belum pulang? dan appa mana?" tanya yesung saat tidak melihat dongsaeng dan appanya.

"Kyunie~ mungkin sebentar lagi pulang. kalau appamu sedang mandi" kata leeteuk.

"Aku pulang." teriak seseorang dari pintu utama.

"Hey magnae kemana kau tadi eoh?" tanya yesung pada kyuhyun.

"Hyung bukankah sudah ku bilang, kalau aku mengantar Minnie hyung." jawab kyuhyun santai dan mendudukan badannya di kursi makan.

"Dasar Magnae" kata yesung sambil memukul kepala kyuhyun dengan sendok.

"yakk hyung! Kenapa kau memukul kepala ku, nanti kepintaranku hilang" protes kyuhyun.

"Kau berlebihan" ucap yesung datar.

"Sudahlah. Kalian seperti kucing dan tikus." kata Kangin-appa yesung-yg muncul dari kamar utama .

"Hyung yang memulainya." kata kyuhyun dengan kesal. "isshh..",

"Sudahlah, sudah waktunya makan. Yesung-ah jangan lupa antarkan makan untutk wookie nanti." kata leeteuk.

"Ryeowook disini?" tanya kangin.

"Ne, tadi dia pingsan karna kehujanan" kata sang istri.

"Wookie? Namja yang suka berteriak itu?" tanya kyuhyun.

"bisa di bilang begitu" kata yesung santai.

"Kau apakan dia hyung? Kenapa dia sampai pingsan?" tanya kyuhyun-lagi-.

"isshh... Dasar pabo. kan eomma sudah bilang dia pingsan karna kehujanan" Jawab yesung kesal.

"Oh" jawab kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya yang tertunda.

"aku sudah selesai. Akan aku antarkan makanannya" kata yesung sambil membawa nampan yg berisi makan malam buat ryeowook. Yesung berjalan meuju tangga yg menghubungkan lantai 2. kenalkan yang tadi itu Kim Leeteuk eomma dari Yesung dan Kyuhyun ia seorang Dokter dan Kim Young Woon atau yg biasa di panggil Kangin appa dari yesung dan Kyuhyun dia seorang Direktur utama di perusahaan terkenal di Asiabaiklah sekian dulu perkenalannya :v

Clek~

Yesung membuka pintu berwarna putih itu dan meletakkan nampan -yang berisi makan malam -di meja samping ranjang yang ryeowook akan beranjak, yesung melihat ponsel ryeowook bergetar menandakan panggilan dan tertera nama

'Donghae Hyung'.

Dan yesung menggeser tombol hijau dan meletakkan benda persegi itu di telinganya.

'Yeoboseo, wookie apa kau sudah tiba dirumah?' tanya donghae saat telpon itu diangkat.

"Ryeowook sedang berada dirumahku." jawab yesung.

'yesung? wookie kenapa? Kau apakan dongsaengku?' teriak Donghae dan otomatis yesung menjauhkan ponsel tersebut dari telinganya.

"Kenapa kau berteriak eoh? Kau sama saja dengan tadi dia pingsan karena kehujanan jadi aku menolongnya" jawab yesung.

'Gomawo yesung-ah.'

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukanku kalau ryeowook dongsaengmu?" tanya yesung.

'Kau tidak tanya.' jawab donghae santai.

"Yaakk!" protes yesung

'Hahaha sudah jaga macam-macam" dengannya.' kata donghae

"Terserah."

'Heeyy-'

Pip~

Yesung menutup panggilan secara sepihak dan meletakkan ponsel ryeowook ke tempat beranjak menuju sofa dan mulai menyalakan TV yang berada di kamarnya. Karena bosan dengann acara TV yang ia tonton, yesung mematikan benda persegi besar tersebut, dan melihat ke arah ranjangnya yang dihuni oleh ryeowook.

"eoh kau sudah bangun? Makanlah kau pasti belum makan dari tadi." ucap yesung saat melihat ryeowook sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Gomawo" ucap ryeowook pelan.

"Untuk?" tanya yesung bingung.

"Untuk pertolongannya." ucap ryeowook lagi.

"Makanlah dari tadi kau belum makan saat di sekolah tadi" kata yesung sambil berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya ryeowook saat yesung menaiki ranjang.

"tentu saja tidur." jawab yesung santai.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya ryeowook.

"wae, kau mengkhawatirkanku?" goda yesung.

"Aniya. Siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu? Percaya diri sekali" jawab ryeowook gugup. Sepertinya uri ryeowookie sudah mulai suka dengan orang yang dianggapnya sangat menyebalkan.  
>Sudah 20 menit ryeowook menikmati makan malamnya. Setelah selesai, ryeowook meletakan nampan makan malamnya di meja samping ranjang.<p>

"Apa kepalamu masih sakit?" tanya yesung.

"sedikit" jawab ryeowook .

"Tidurlah, jam sudah hampir menunjukan tengah malam" jawab yesung sambl mematikan lampu kecil yang berada di samping ranjang. Ryeowook segera merebahkan tubuhnya di samping yesung.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya yesung.

"aku tidak bisa tidur" kata ryeowook pelan.

Yesung membalikkan badannya mengahadap ryeowook dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"apa sekarang kau bisa tidur?" tanya yesung.

Deg~

'ada apa ini?' batin ryeowook saat jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"aku akan menyanyikan lagu." yesung menyanyikan lagu dan tak lama terdengar dengkuran halus keluar dari bibir kisable wookie.

"jaljayo" ucap yesung sambil mencium puncak kepala ryeowook dan terlelap dengan senyum manis.

**-YeWook- **

**Normal Pov **

Cuaca pagi ini cukup dingin, karena hujan mengguyur kota seoul tadi malam.Tapi tidak menghalangi aktifitas mereka untuk bekerja. Beda halnya dengan 2 namja yang masih bergelut di dalam selimut tebal. Dampaknya mereka tidur sangat lelap sampai sampai tidak mendengar ketokan pintu kamarnya.

"Yesung-ah, Ireona!" suara seseorang membangunkan mereka berdua.

"Eomma,yesung hyung belum bangun?" tanya Kyuhyun kepda eommanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." ucap leeteuk.

"eomma siapkan saja sarapan biar aku yg membengunkan Hyung." jawab kyuhyun.

"arraseo" ucap leeteuk tersenyum dan berlalu dari kamar yesung.

"Yesung Hyung! Ireona!" teriak kyuhyun di depan pintu kamar yesung.

"Jika kau tidak bangun, kura-kuramu akan ku buang." ancam kyuhyun.

"Ne..ne..aku sudah bangun" ucap seseorang dari dalam. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum evil sambil berlalu meninggalkan kamar sang hyung menuju ruang makan. Sedangkan di dalam kamar, seseorang mengumpat atas suara kyuhyun yang mengganggu acaranya.

"Dasar magnae setan." umpat yesung dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya.

'Eeuugghh'

leguh seseorang dan membuat yesung berhenti melangkah. "sudah bangun?" kata yesung sambil melangkah ke arah ryeowook dan meletakkan punggung tangannya ke kening ryeowook.

"Sudah baikan".

"jika kepalamu masih pusing, tidurlah kembali" ucap yesung.

"kepalaku akan sakit jika aku tidur terus" ucap ryeowook kesal.

"terserah kau saja. Aku akan mandi di kamar kyuhyun." kata yesung sambil berlalu menuju pintu. Tapi, sebelum yesung membuka pintu, sebuah seringai muncul di bibir tipisnya. Dia melihat ryeowook yg masih dengan mengerucutkan bibir mungil. 

Chup. 

Langsung saja yesung berlari keluar kamar setelah mengecup sekilas bibir pink ryeowook. Kejadian tersebut,membuat ryeowook terdiam cukup lama.

1...

2...

3...

"KIM JONG WOON!" teriak ryeowook dari dalam kamar. Sedangkan yesung tertawa puas di kamar sebelah-kamar Kyuhyun-.

**-YeWook-**

Kini mereka berdua berjalan menuruni tangga menuju meja makan. Ryeowook terus saja mengumpat yesung yang berani mengambil Firstkissnya.

"berhenti lah mengumpat kau membuat telingaku panas". Ryeowook memberikan 'deathglare' nya yg menurut yesung sangat Lucu.

"berhentilh memasang wajah sepeti itu. Kau ingin aku menciummu lagi eoh?" goda yesung.

"aww" teriak yesung saat ryeowook menginjak kaki yesung dan berlalu dengan santai. Yesung terus saja mengumpat ryeowook sampai ke meja makan.

"Kau kenapa yesung-ah?" tanya Kangin pada yesung yg terus saja mengumpat.

"tidak ada." ucap yesung ketus sambil melirik kearah ryeowook.

Suasana di meja makan sangat tenang sampai suara seseorang memecahkan suasana tersebut.

"Pagi ahjumma, pagi ahjussi" sapa seseorang yaitu donghae.

"pagi Hae-ya" balas leeteuk. "Hae-ya, bukankah kau ke mokpo?" tanya kangin.

"Ne ahjussi, aku baru saja sampai." ucap donghae sambil menuju kursi kosong di sebelah ryeowook.

"Hyung dari mokpo langsung kemari?" tanya ryeowook pada donghae. "Tentu hyung mau melihat Dongsaeng hyung. Bagaimana keadaanmu Sudah baikan?" tanya donghae.

"sudah" jawab ryeowook.

"Jadi dia dongsaengmu hyung?" tanya kyuhyun. "Ne.", "Kemana saja di selama ini?" tanya kyuhyun lagi.

"Selama ini dia di Incheon makanya kalian tidak pernah melihatnya." kata leeteuk.

"Permisi Nyonya, Tuan muda Zhoumi dan Siwon berada di depan." kata seorang Maid.

"suruh saja mereka masuk." ucap kangin.

"pasti menumpang makan lagi." desis kyuhyun.

"annyeong Ahjussi, ahjumma" sapa Zhoumi dan siwon serentak.

"Duduklah, kita sarapan bersama" ucap leeteuk kepada Siwon dan Zhoumi.

"eoh, bukankah kau temannya Eunhyuk?" tanya siwon saat melihat ryeowook.

"ne. Anyyeong sunbae" ucap ryeowook sambil membungkukkan badanya sedikit.

"kau sekelas dengan eunhyukkan?"tanya zhoumi.

"ne sunbae.","Jangan memanggil kami sunbae,panggil saja Hyung"kata siwon sambil tersenyum manis.

"baiklah" balas ryeowook.

"Aku sudah selesai" kata yesung datar.

"tapi kami belum sarapan." ucap zhoumi.

"salah kalian. kenapa bercerita dengan bocah ini" kata yesung santai sambil berlalu dari meja Yesung ~ 

"Ish... Dia selalu sesukanya" ucap donghae.

"ahjumma, ahjussi kami berangkat dulu" pamit Donghae dan ke 2 sahabatnya.

"ne hati-hati" ucap leeteuk.

"Dasar kepala besar"desis ryeowook. Kangin dan leeteuk hanya tersenyum melihat ryeowook yg terus mengumpati yesung.

"Aku permisi Ahjumma ahjussi" pamit ryeowook sambil membungkuk sopan.

"hati-hati ryeowookie. Kau akan semobil dengan yesung?" ucap kangin. "kalau ingin semobil dengan yesung aku harus memikir 2 kali ahjussi" kata ryeowook.

"haha ya sudah. Cepatlah nanti mereka meninggalkanmu"ucap leeteuk.

"baiklah. Aku berangkat ahjumma,ahjussi" pamit ryeowook sambil berlalu dari meja makan.

"sikap mereka seperti anak kecil" ucap kangin sambil mengelengkan kepalanya. Dan leeteuk hanya tersenyum manis.

**-YeWook- **

**Normal POV **

Ryeowook keluar menyusul hyungnya-Donghae-.

"Hyung, aku duluan." kata kyuhyun sambil menaiki mobil pribadinya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya zhoumi.

"menjeput calon istriku" jawab kyuhyun memutar mata malas kecuali ryeowook. Langsung saja kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya keluar halaman Rumahnya.

Drrrtt...drrrttt...

Ponsel doghae bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk.

"Yeoboseo"

"..."

"Sekarang?"

"..."

"Ne, Baiklah."

Pip~

"Dari siapa hyung?" tanya ryeowook.

"Dari Park Ahjussi. Dia membutuhkan bantuanku sekarang. katanya di perusahaan sedang dalam masalah. Kau kesekolah bersama yg lain ya." ucap donghae setelah mencium pipi dongsaengnya dan itu berhasil membuat semuanya terkejut kecuali Yesung. tapi, kalau dilihat dari wajah yesung, sepertinya ia kesal dengan tindakan donghae yg mencium pipi ryeowook. Hey.. Apa salahnya? Donghae kan hyungnya wookie -_- . Cemburu eoh? kkk~

"Aku pergi. Tolong kalian antarkan Namdongsaengku dengn selamat" kata donghae sambil memasuki mobil hitam metaliknya.

"Hah? Namdongsaeng?" Ucap Zhoumi dan Siwon secara bersamaan.

"jadi kau..." ucapkan mereka terputus karena getaran yg di timbulkan oleh Benda persegi a.k.a ponsel mereka.

From : Mochi chagiya

'Zhoumi-ge bisakah kau menjeputku? Han ahjussi sedang cuti jadi tidak ada yg bisa mengantarku kesekolah' 

From : Kibummie~

'Wonie~ aku butuh bantuanmu. Ban mobilku pecah di tengah jalan saat aku ingin ke sekolah. Bisakah kau menjeputku?'

Siwon dan Zhoumi menerima pesan dari Namjachingu mereka.

"Wookie, kau pergi dengan Yesung saja, aku harus menjeput henry." ujar zhoumi,

"Ne. Aku juga harus menjeput Kibum." lanjut siwon.

"Kami pergi Ppaii" pamit mereka berdua dan melajukan mobil mereka keluar halaman rumah yesung. Sekarang tinggalah Yesung dan ryeowook.

"Aku naik Bus saja." ucap ryeowook dan saat ia ingin melangkah, yesung menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Kita pergi bersama." kata yesung menarik tanga ryeowook menuju mobilnya.

"tidak usah, aku bisa naik bus." ucap ryeowook sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya.

"jangan Menolak." kata yesung datar.

'Dasar Aneh' batin ryeowook.

**-YeWook- **

Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah, suasana didalam mobil yesung hanya keheningan yg terasa atau kecanggungan? Ntah lh.

**Yesung POV **

Aissh... Kenapa dgn jantung ini. Sepertinya aku harus memriksanya ke dokter mungkin aku terkena penyakit jantung. Haah~ kenapa suasana di mobil ini hening ... Biarkanlah.

**Ryeowook POV **

Ishh... Jantung berhentilah berdetak tak karuan. Kenapa dengan jantung ku, apa mungkin aku terkena penyakit jantung? Ah tidak mungkin. Hening sekali suasana didalam mobil ini. Sudahlah.

**Normal POV **

Setelah menempuh perjalan selama 20 menit, akhirnya mereka Sampai di SMA Sapphire Blue. Setelah memakirkan mobilnya langsung saja ryeowook segara turun dari mobil yesung. Semua Hakseng memandang ke arah ryeowook yg keluar dari mobil yesung.

'Kenapa dia bisa bersama dengan Yesung Sunbae?' ya seperti itulah pertanyaan yg ada di kepala mereka.

"Yesung Opppa~" suara seorang yeoja terdengar dari arah samping kanan mereka. Saat ini yesung dan ryeowook berdiri berdampinggan.

'Iissh... Kenapa yeoja itu datang lagi' ucap yesung membatin saat melihat yeoja berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju tempat YeWook berdiri.

'Siapa dia?' tanya ryeowook ntah pada siapa.

"Oppa Bogoshippo~" ucap yeoja itu sambil menggelayut manja pada tangan yesung.

"Hey... Apa yg kau lakukan?." tanya yesung pada yeoja tersebut, sambil melepaskan tangan yeoja itu dari tangannya (?).

"isshhh... Oppa kau kenapa? Kau tidak rindu padaku? Aku rindu padamu oppa, aku rindu dengan namjachinguku." kata yeoja tersebut.

'MWO?' teriak ryeowook dalam hati. Mata kecilnya membulat lucu.

"Sejak Kapan?" tanya yesung datar.

"Sudah lama oppa" kesal yeoja tersebut. Perhatiannya tertuju pada namja di samping yesung.

"oppa dia siapa?" tanya yeoja tersebut pada yesung. Saat ryeowook tersadar dari keterkejutannya, secepat mungkin ia merubah ekspresi wajahnya dengan senyum ramah.

"Annyeong Tan Ryeowook Imnida" kata ryeowook ramah.

"Oppa dia siapa?" tanya yeoja tersebut mengabaikan perkataan ryeowook. 'sombong sekali dia.' ucap ryeowook membatin.

"Jangan bilang di kekasihmu." ucap yeoja itu lagi.

"Mwo? Ani..." ucapan ryeowook terputus atas perkataan Yesung.

"Ne. Dia kekasihku." ucap yesung santai sambil merangkul pinggang ryeoowook. dan membuat ryeowook terkejut.

"Mwo?" yeoja tersebut terkejut atas perkataan Yesung yang mengakui murid baru di sekolah mereka sebagai kekasih yesung.

"yaakk apa kau bimmppfffttt" ucapan ryeowook terputus akibat ciuman yesung yg tiba-tiba dan membuat ryeowook, semua hakseng termasuk yeoja tersebut terkejut-Sangat- akibat tindakan yesung yg tiba-tiba mencium bibir mungil ryeowook.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC **

**Chapter 2 datang kkk~ jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak seperti biasa okay ;) **

**Dan terima kasih buat Guest, CloudsKim, Panda,Cloud's, Jeremy Kim84, Funfunc, HyuieYunnie, Yeri elf, Kim HyeNi, Hanny atas Reviewnya ^^**

**Terimakasih ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : You Be Mine  
>Genre : Yaoi, School Life, Romance <strong>** # ****Maybe ****  
>Cast : -Tan Ryeowook<br>-Kim Jong Woon  
>Dll<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Dilarang memplagiat ff in karna ini **

**Murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri dan **

**Typo berserakan **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Rad! **

**Happy Reading Guys ^^ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Normal POV

Yesung melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum manis melihat ryeowook. Sedangkan ryeowook masih shock atas tindakan yesung tadi.

"Ayo." yesung menarik tangan ryeowook dengan santai meninggalkan yeoja tersebut.

'iish..' yeoja itu meninggalkan tempat parkiran dengan perasaan kesal -sangat-.

**-YeWok- **

Yesung tidak membawa ryeowook ke kelas melainkan ke atap sekolah.

"Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi eoh?" teriak ryeowook setelah sadar dari shock'nya.

"Suaramu itu membuat telinga sakit, makanya aku menciummu" ujar yesung santai.

"Tapi kenapa didepan semua hakseng dan didepan yeojachingumu eoh? Kau mamu membuatku mendapat masalah?" teriak ryeowook lagi.

"Siapa yang kau bilang yeojachinguku? Dan siapa bilang aku mau membuat masalah denganmu?" tanya yesung pada ryeowook.

"tentu saja yeoja tadi." ucap ryeowook.

"Dia bukan yeojachinguku" kata yesung datar.

"kau jangan bohong yesung-ssi. Jelas-jelas tadi dia yang bilang" kata ryeowook kesal mempoutkan bibir kecilnya. Seketika seringai muncul di bibir tipis yesung.

"kau cemburu eoh?" tanya yesung sambil melangkah mendekati ryeowook. ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya dan seketika ia berjalan mundur saat melihat seringai yesung.

"Mwo? Siapa yg cemburu?" tanya ryeowook gugup.

"siapa lagi kalau bukan kau." ucap yesung terus melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ryeowook.

Dugh~

'aish.. Sial' umpat ryeowook saat punggung nya terbentur dinding.

"kau jujur saja kalau kau cemburu padaku." goda yesung sambil mendekati wajahnya ke wajah ryeowook. Saat ini wajah mereka hanya berjarak sejengkal. "a...aniya" kata ryeowook gugup.

"Geotjimal. Kau menyukaikukan?"goda yesung lagi. Jantung ryeowook berdetak cepat saat melihat wajah yesung sedekat ini. 'tampan' ryeowook membatin.

"Aku tau kalau aku ini tampan. Tidak usah melihatku seperti itu." Ucap narsis yesung.

"Terserah kau saja. minggir aku mau kekelas." tapi yesung tetap pada posisinya dan menatap ryeowook Intens. Melihat yesung yg menatapnya intens, ryeowook menjadi gugup.

"Ke..napa kau melihatku serius sekali." ujar ryeowook gugup.

"Haah~" yesung memundurkan langkahnya.

"Pergilah, sebentar lagi seosangnim datang." ucap yesung sambil berlalu meninggalkan ryeowook di atap sekolah.

"Eoh? Kenapa dia?" tanya ryeowook bingung. 'dasar aneh' gumam ryeowook. Ryeowook melirik jam coklat muda yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya.

"OMO! Sebentar lagi kim seosangnim masuk" langsung saja ryeowook lari meninggalkan atap.

**-YeWook- **

Skip Time

'Haah~Untung saja Kim seosangnim belum masuk' ryeowook menghela nafas saat tiba di kelasnya. Langsung saja ryeowok menuju tempat duduknya.

"Hey.. Kau benar benar berpacaran dengan yesung sunbae?" tanya Eunhyuk saat ryeowook sudah duduk di tempatnya. Kajadian itu cepat menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

"Kau jangan percaya dengan dia." ucap ryeowook sambil menstabilkan nafasnya. karna,ia habis berlari dari atap sekolah menuju kelasnya.

"tapi dia tadi menciummu" kata eunhyuk lagi.

"dia itu selalu sesuka hatinya." ucap ryeowook kesal.

"tapi.." ucapan eunhyuk terputus saat pintu terbuka menampilkan Kim seosangnim. Kim seosangnim terkenal dengan killernya makanya tidak ada yang berani berbicara saat dia datang dan saat mengaja dikelas.

**-YeWook- **

Di tempat lain...

"Hyung, kau sudah dengar berita kalau YeonHee kembali ke korea?" ucap siwon pada yesung.

"aku sudah tau" jawab yesung datar.

"dan kurasa dia akan membuat masalah kembali." lanjut zhoumi.

Yesung hanya diam. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Yesung Hyung!" teriak seseorang dari depan pintu kelas.

"ada apa kyu? Kenapa kau berteriak eoh?" tanya donghae. Donghae baru saja sampai kesekolah setelah mengurusi beberapa dokumen perusahaan appanya.

"Kau tadi mencium ryeowook di depan hakseng?" tanya kyuhyun pada yesung.

"MWO?" teriak Zhoumi, Siwon dan Donghae bersamaan.

"berita itu sudah menyebar keseluruh sekolah. Dan yang lebih parahnya, kau menciumnya di depan YeonHee." lanjut kyuhyun dambil duduk di samping Siwon.

"MWO!?" teriak 3 namja tampan itu lagi.

"kau gila yesung-ah? Kau mencium ryeowook di depan YeonHee, sama saja kau membawa ryeowook dalam masalah." teriak donghae pada yesung.

"aku tau." jawab yesung datar.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya siwon.

"apa kau sudah punya rencana?" sambung Zhoumi.

"Belum." jawab yesung. 

"Aarrgghh" donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena sebentar dongsaengnya berada dalam masalah.

"Untuk saat ini kita harus mengawasi YeonHee dan melindungi Ryeowook" kata Siwon.

"aku akan menyuruh Minnie Hyung, Kibum, Eunhyuk dan Henry untuk selalu bersama ryeowook." ucap kyuhyun yang sejak dari tadi diam.

"Semoga saja besok hari yang baik buat ryeowook" Ujar donghae. Dan yesung masih tetap dengan acara diamnya.

Shin YeonHee yeoja yang sangat terobsesi kepada yesung dan sangat ingin sekali yesung menjadi MILIKnya bagaimana pun caranya. Dan ia akan melakukan sesuatu diluar akal sehat jika ada seseorang yang berani mengambil MILIKnya. Termasuk mengambil yesung darinya. Dan yang akan menjadi korban selanjutnya adalah Ryeowook, Tan Ryeowook.

**-YeWok- **

**Normal POV **

Dan di tempat lainnya, seorang yeoja melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan memukul cermin yang berada di toilet.

"Aarrgghh! Siapa dia eoh? Berani sekali mengambil yesung dariku? Lihat saja, kau akan mendapat pelajara dariku." kata YeonHee sambil menyeringai, dia mengambil ponsel dari saku rok sekolahnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Tolong kau cari tau Tentang Tan Ryeowook."

"..."

Pip~

YeonHee kembali memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku roknya. "Lihat saja Tan Ryeowook. kau akan menyesal telah mengambil yesung dari ku" ujar yeonhee dengan seringainya.

**Skip Time**

Teeet

Jam istirahat telah tiba, semua hakseng keluar dari kelasnya masing masing termasuk kedua namja manis ini -Ryeowook & Eunhyuk-.

"Hay... Wookie, Hyukkie" sapa henry pada ryeowook dan eunhyuk.

"Kalian mau kekantin?" tanya Kibum.

"Begitulah" jawab eunhyuk santai.

"Kebetulan kami juga ingin kekantin." kata sungmin.

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi bersama saja ke kantin." jawab ryeowook dan di balas anggukan oleh 4 namja tersebut. Selama di perjalanan mereka bercerita dan tak pula eunhyuk selalu bercerita lucu hingga membuat sahabatnya tertawa. Akhirnya sampailah mereka di kantin dan langsung memesan makan siang.

"Kita duduk dimana? Semuanya sudah penuh." ucap eunhyuk sambil melihat-melihat sekeliling kantin mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

"Minnie Hyung" panggil seseorang dan membuat ke 5 namja manis ini melihat ke arah suara.

"Kyunie~" balas sungmin. Mereka melangkah menuju meja kyuhyun dan hyungdeulnya berada. Di tengah jalan seseorang menyenggol Ryeowook dan membuat nampan yang berisi makan siang tumpah mengenai tubuh ryeowook."

Akh!"

"Mianhamnida. Aku terburu-buru"

"ah Gweanchana" ujar ryeowook dan orang itu berlari keluar kantin.

"ryeowook-ah, Gweanchana?" tanya sungmin panik. Bagaimana tidak? Air panas juga mengenai badan ryeowook yang sepertinya air panas itu juga berasal dari orang tadi karna orang tersebut berjalan terlalu cepat sambil membawa segelas air.

"Wookie-ah, Gweanchana?" sekarang giliran donghae yang panik.

"Hyung, Perih." kata ryeowook lirih pada donghae.

**Donghae POV **

Saat ini, kami berada di kantin sekolah. Tidak biasanya yesung mengajak kami ke kantin sekolah, biasanya ia akan mengajak kami ke restoran saat jam istirahat tiba. Dia itu memang aneh. Saat ini kami sedang membicarakan tentang YeonHee yang bisa kembali ke Korea.

"Bagaimana bisa dia kembali kekorea?" tanya zhoumi.

"Molla, apa mungkin dia kabur?" lanjut siwon.

"Tidak mungkin. Dia diawasi selama 24 jam." kataku.

"Bisa saja hyung. Dia itu sangat pintar dan licik." ujar kyuhyun.

"eh?Bukankah itu Sungmin Hyung?" eh? Benar itu sungmin bersama ryeowook, kibum, eunhyuk dan henry.

"Minnie Hyung." aish... si magnae kenapa memanggil kekasihnya kemari, otomatis eunhyuk juga kemarikan? Ish... Aku melihat seseorang berjalan terburu-buru kearah Ryeowook

"Akh!" astaga! Apa yang orang itu lakukan?

"Mianhamnida. Aku sedang terburu." ucap orang itu pada wookie langsung saja aku berlari menuju tempat ryeowook berdiri.

"Gweanchana?." Mwo? Orang itu langsung pergi? Lihat saja kau nanti.

"Ryeowook-ah, gweanchana?"tanya sungmin tapi ryeoowok hanya diam.

"Wookie-ah, Gweanchana?" tanyaku.

"Hyung, Perih." dia menjawab seperti ingin menangis. Sebenarnya kulit ryeowook sangat sensitif. Jika kulitnya terkena air panas, maka kulitnya akan memerah dan itu membuatnya sangat perih.

"Kau pulang saja. Hyung akan mengantarmu."

"Biar aku saja. Aku akan mengantar ryeowook ke rumahku. Kalau di rumahmu ahjumma dan ahjussi belum pulang dari china." kata yesung padaku.

"Aa~ ide yg bagus. Baiklah kau saja yang mengantar wookie pulang. Aku ada sedikit urusan." yesung membantu ryeowook berjalan tapi, belum setengah jalan ryeowook sudah pingsan.

"WOKIE!"

-**YeWook-**

**Normal POV **

Ryeowook berjalan memasuki kediaman keluarga Kim menyusul yesung yang sudah mendahuluinya. Setelah ryeowook dasar dari pingsannya dan dibawa keruang kesehatan, yesung segera mengantar ryeowook pulang ke kediamannya.

Langsung saja ryeowook menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa saat ia sudah sampai di ruang keluarga Kim. Ponsel ryeowook kembali bergetar bukan dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya tadi-yang sebelumnya menghubunginya. melainkan dari eommanya.

"Yeoboseo"

'Yeoboseo Chagi. Bagaimana kabar kalian?'

"Kami baik eomma. Bagaimana keadaan eomma dan appa?"

'Kami baik chagi. Mian kami belum bisa kembali ke korea karena masih ada sedikit masalah.'

"Ne gweanchana eomma."

'Eomma tutup ne. Bye chagi saranghae'

"Nado"

Pip~

Ryeowook mematikan panggilan dari eommanya.

"dari Heechul ahjumma?" tanya yesung pada ryeowook.

"ne".

Yesung duduk di sebelah ryeowook sambil menyalakan TV LCD yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Suasana diantara mereka berdua hening hanya terdengar suara TV yang terdengar saat ini.

"kenapa waktu di sekolah kau bilang kalau aku kekasihmu?" tanya ryeowook pada yesung.

"Wae?" ucap yesung santai.

"Aku... hanya saja aku tidak mau dibilang sebagai orang ketiga diantara kalian." Ujar ryeowook sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalian?" tanya yesung bingung. "Kau dan yeoja itu." kata ryeowook lagi.

"Sudah ku katakan dia bukan kekasihku" jawab yesung datar.

"tapi dia mengatakan dia kekasihmu", "apa kau cemburu?" goda yesung pada ryeowook.

"Mwo? Ani...aniya. Isshh... Kan sudah ku bilang sebelumnya." kata ryeowook sambil mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

'Kyeopta' batin yesung.

"Bolehkah aku menanyai sesuatu?" tanya yesung.

"Mwo?" ucap ryeowook masih dengan nada kesalnya.

"kau yeoja atau namja eoh?", "Mwo?" ryeowook terkejut akan pertanyaan yesung.

"Kau namja atau yeoja eoh?", "Tentu saja aku Namja.", "Mana ada namja sepertimu. Lihatnya saja badanmu saja sangat kecil untuk ukuran namja." ucap yesung santai.

"Mwo? Kalau badanku kecil kenapa eoh?" tanya ryeowook dengan nada ketus.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja kau terlihat aneh. Mana ada namja yang wajahnya seperti yeoja." lanjut yesung.

"Hey... Wajah aku tampan." jawab ryeowook santai.

"bbfffftt... Bwuahahahaha" Yesung tertawa lepas saat mendengar pernyataan ryeowook.

"Kau tampan dari mana eoh?" ucap yesung sambil memegang kedua pipi ryeowook. "hahaha kau tampan dari mana eoh? Yng ada kau itu manis."

Degh~

'ishh ada apa dengan jantung ini' batin ryeowook.

"Hey... Kenapa kau melamun eoh? Aa~ kau memikirkan aku eoh" narsis yesung.

"Mwo? Percaya diri sekali" ucap ryeowook sambil melepaskan tangan yesung dari pipinya.

"Kau harus memanggilku hyung. Karena kau lebih muda dari ku." kata yesung pada Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak mau." jawab ryeowook. "Benarkah?" ujab yesung sambil memajukan wajahnya ke wajah ryeowook.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" gugup ryeowook. "apa kau yakin tidak mau memanggilku hyung?" ucap yesung sambil menyeringai.

"A...aku Ya..yakin.", "kenapa kau gugup chagiya" goda yesung.

"Tidak ada. Hyung." gumam ryeowook.

"apa kau bilang?" ucap yesung lagi. Sebenarnya yesung mendengar ucapan ryeowook tapi iya hanya ingin menggoda ryeowook.

"Tidak ada Hyung" ucap ryeowook sambil tersenyum. "Hahaha. Kau lucu sekali wookie" yesung tertawa melihat wajah ryeowook.

"yaakk! Jadi kau mengerjaiku." teriak ryeowook

Bugh~

Bugh~

bugh~

Ryeowook memukul yesung dengan bantal sofa yang berada di dekatnya.

"Hyaa! Hey... hentikan. Hey..hey.." yesung menghalang pukulan ryeowook dengan tangannya.

"Rasakan! Dasar aneh." yesung berlari meninggalkan ryeowook sendiri di ruang tengah.

"Hyaa! KIM JONG WOON KEMBALI!" Ryeowook berteriak memanggil yesung.

'aish... Awas kau yesung.' ryeowook melipat kedua tangan di dada sambil menggembungkan pipinya bertanda ia sedang kesal.

Chup

"kau terlihat manis chagiya" ryeowook merasakan benda kenyal menyentuh pipinya. Dan pelaku utamanya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jong Woon. Setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut, langsung saja yesung berlari keluar rumah sebelum mendengar teriakan ryeowook.

1

2

3

"Yaakk! KIM JONG WOON KEMARI KAU!" Ryeowook berteriak sangat kuat membuat yesung menutup kedua telinganya sambil tertawa lepas.

"Dasar Mesum!" ryeowook kembali berteriak dan membuat yesung tertawa lepas. Dasar aneh dan kekanak-kanakkan

**-YeWook-**

Normal POV

Yesung berjalan-jalan di sekitar komp. rumahnya. Dia berjalan menuju taman yang tak jauh dari kediamannya. Selama diperjalanan yesung terus tersenyum sendiri karena dia selalu terbayang wajah lucu ryeowook saat ia menggodanya tadi. Selama perjalanan menuju taman, dia melewati Kios-Kios yang menjual berbagai aksesoris dan boneka.

"Silahkan di lihat-lihat anak muda." salah satu ahjumma pemilik kios boneka dan aksesoris menawarkan kepada yesung saat ia berhenti di depan kios ahjumma tersebut.

"Silahkan dilihat-lihat, mana tau ada yang engkau sukai." lanjut ahjumma itu. Yesung mengambil salah satu kalung yang sangat manis apabila ryeowook yang memakainya dan mainan kalung tersebut berbentuk 'R'.

"Itu sangat manis. Apa kau akan memberinya kepada kekasihmu?" tanya ahjumma itu pada yesung. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya tersenyum ringan.

"Ahjumma berapa harga boneka dan kalung ini?" tanya yesung sambil memegang boneka Jerapah yang berukuran sedang.

"Harga kalung itu 3000 Won *Ngarang. Kalau boneka itu ahjumma Berikan padamu Gratis." jawab ahjumma itu tersenyum.

"Jeongmal?" ujar yesung memastikan.

"Ne" yesung memberikan 3 lembar uang kertas kepada ahjumma tersebut.

"Semoga kekasihmu menyukainya" ucap ahjumma tersebut pada yesung.

"Gamsahamnida" yesung membungkuk sopan dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke 'Mension Kim'

**-YeWook-**

.

# Kim 's House

Yesung membuka pintu utama dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dimana ia meninggalkan ryeowook sendiri. Yesung melihat seseorang yang sedang berbaring di sofa dengan kepala di tangan sofa tersebut.

'Ternyata kau sangat suka tidur' Dengan hati-hati, yesung menggendong ryeowook ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

# Lantai  2

Sesampai di lantai dua atau lebih tepatnya di depan pintu kamarnya. Dengan susah payah, yesung membuka pintu kamarnya karena ia menggendong ryeowook ala bridalstyle. Yesung memasuki kamarnya dan membaringkan ryeowook di ranjang. Belum ryeowook berbaring, ia sudah bangun terlebih dahulu.

"Yaakk! Apa yg kau lakukan?" langsung saja ryeowook memberontak dalam gendongan yesung dan membuat yesung hilang keseimbangan.

"Yaakk!"

Bruk

Untung saja mereka berdua terjatuh di atas ranjang yesung, jika mereka jatuh ke lantai, maka yang akan kesakitan adalah ryeowook. Sejenak mereka berdua terdiam. Posisi mereka saat ini ryeowook berada di bawah yesung. Entah kerasukan dari mana, perlahan-lahan yesung memajukan wajahnya ke wajah ryeowook.

Chu~

Bibir mereka berdua bertemu. Entah terbuai dengan ciuman yesung, ryeowook tidak memberontak ia menutup matanya menikmati ciuman lembut yesung. Setelah cukup lama mereka berciuman, yesung melepaskan ciumannya dan melihat wajah ryeowook yang sudah memerah malu.

"Saranghae" tiba-tiba saja yesung mengucapkan kata tersebut dengan ryeowook.

"Mwo?" ucap ryeowook terkejut.

"SARANGHAE" Yesung mengucapkan kata-kata itu lagi.

"Jangan bercanda Kim Jong Woon. Bagaimana kau bisa mencintaiku sedangkan kau sudah memiliki yeojachingu." kata ryeowook sinis.

"Hah~. Menyingkir lah, aku ingin membuat makanan" ryeowook mendorong tubuh yesung yang menatapnya datar. Setelah terbebas (?) dari yesung, langsung saja ryeowook berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Yesung. Belum jauh langkah ryeowook, yesung menarik pergelangan tangan ryeowook dan membuatnya duduk di atas pangkuan Yesung.

"Yaakk! Apa yg kau lakukan. Cepat lepas kan aku." ryeowook memberontak dan yesung segera memeluk ryeowook agar ia berhenti memberontak.

"Sudah kubilang dia bukan yeojachingu. Dia hanya seorang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai kekasihku" ryeowook berhenti memberontak dan memilih diam. Merasa ryeowook sudah diam, barulah yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan melatakkan tangannya di pinggang ramping ryeowook.

"aku tidak bercanda dengan kata-kata ku tadi aku memang mencintaimu entah sejak kapan. Aku tau ini sangat cepat. Tapi, jika aku berada di dekatmu aku merasa nyaman. Jadi Tan Ryeowook maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya yesung serius. Ryeowook menatap mata yesung dalam mencari kebohongan dan ryeowook tidak menemukannya. Dengan malu-malu ryeowook menganggung dan langsung saja yesung kembali memeluk ryeowook dengan erat. "Saranghae Tan ryeowook" ucap yesung sambil memeluk ryeowook.

"Nado". Setelah cukup lama mereka berpelukan, ryeowook melapaskan pelukan mereka.

"Kenapa kau melepaskannya?" kata yesung kesal.

"Apa kau tidak lapar?" tanya ryeowook.

"Aniya.", "Tapi aku lapar." ucap ryeowook cemberut.

Chup .

"Arraseo. Aku kita makan." pipi ryeowook merona akibat yesung yang mencium bibirnya sekilas. Mereka berjalan menuju pintu. saat mereka membuka pintu...

Bruk

"Yaakk! Apa yang kalian lakukan eoh?" Ucap yesung terkejut begitu juga dengan Ryeowook. Bagaimana tidak, saat yesung membuka pintu segerombolan (?) manusia atau lebih tepatnya Sahabatnya terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dengan Eunhyuk dan Donghae paling bawah *kasihan saat yesung membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Yaakk! Cepat lah kalian berdiri." teriak Donghae karna orang-orang yang berada di atas tidak bangun.

"Mian hyung. kami tidak sengaja." Kata kibum sambil tersenyum manis seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu.

# Ruang  Keluarga

Semua tersangka (?) di kumpulkan di ruang tengah termasuk yesung dan ryeowook. Yesung masih memasang wajah datarnya sejak kejadian tadi.

"Apa yg kalian lakukan tadi? Kalian mendengar pembicaraanku eoh?" tanya yesung dengan nada datar nya.

"Hehe mianhae hyung. Kami benar-benar tidak sengaja. Awalnya kami tadi ingin menjenguk ryeowook, tapi saat kami sudah sampai disini, hyung dan ryeowook tidak ada. Jadi, kyuhyun mengusulkan mencari kalian di lantai atas dan kami melihat kalian sedang... Eung.. Ya kalian tau sendirikan?" jelas Sungmin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yg tidak gatal. Sedangkan ryeowook hanya menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Jadi kalian resmi pacaran eoh?" tanya zhoumi pada YeWook.

"Siapa yang pacaran?" belum sempat Yesung menjawab, sebuah pertanyaan dari seseorang membuat yesung, ryeowook dan sahabatnya menoleh ke arah suara.

"EOMMA!" langsung saja ryeowook berlari memeluk eommanya dan disusul oleh donghae.

"Annyeong ahjumma, ahjussi" sapa Siwon sambil membungkuk sopan dan diikuti oleh sahabatnya yang lain.

"Apa kalian sudah lama disini?" tanya leeteuk pada sahabat putranya anyg sudah dianggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Tidak terlalu ahjumma." balas kibum sopan.

"Ahjumma ahjussi kami pulang dulu. Hari sudah semakin sore." ucar sungmin.

"Jangan pulang dulu. Ahjumma ingin mengajak kalian makan malam disini." ujar leeteuk sambil tersenyum malaikat.

"dan sekaligus merayakan jadinya yesung dan ryeowook" sambung Heechul membuat ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Jadi, kalian benar-benar jadian? Waahh! Sama seperti donghae dan eunhyuk. Mereka juga baru jadian." cerocos henry membuat semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut terkejut.

"Yaakk! Mochi China." teriak HaeHyuk berbarengan.

"Jadi kalian sudah jadian?" tanya ryeowook pada donghae.

"Jangan dengarkan ucapan Mochi China itu." ucap eunhyuk ketus.

"Aku tidak bohong. Kan kau sendiri yang mengatakannya, kalau donghae hyung menembakmu di taman belakang sekolah." ucap henry membela diri.

"Astaga Hyung! Aku keceplosan!" ucap henry saat sadar apa yang ia katakan dan mendapatkan deathglare dari eunhyuk dan donghae. sedangkan Hanchul, KangTeuk, YeWook, SiBum, KyuMin dan Zhoumi tertawa akibat kepolosan henry.

**-YeWook-**

Di Lain Tempat...

"Dasar sialan" ucap serang yeoja dengan amarah yang sangat memuncak sambil membuang barang-barang yang ada di sekitarnya. Dia mengambil Ponsel dari saku rok sekolah dan menelepon seseorang.

"Saatnya kau masuk dalam permainanku."

'Berapa kau membayarku?'

"Sebanyak yang kau minta."

'Baik lah. Aku akan melakukan dengan sangat baik.'

Pip~

YeonHee -Yeoja tersebut- mematikan ponselnya dan tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Permainan di mulai Tan Ryeowook." ucap nya sambil menyeringai.

"Dan kau Kim Jong Woon, kau akan menjadi Milikku lagi" lanjutnya sambil keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

**Skip Time **

Suasana pagi ini di SMA Sapphire Blue sedikit berbeda. Yang biasanya kyuhyun,zhoumi,siwon,donghae dan yesung tidak pernah berjalan berdampingan dengan kekasih mereka. namun kini, berbeda. Kyuhyun dan Siwon menggandeng tangan kekasih mereka masing-masing -Sungmin & Kibum-. Zhoumi dan Donghae merangkul bahu kekasih mereka, sedangkan Yesung merangkul Pinggang ramping kekasih mungilnya. Sedangkan yang dirangkul hanya bisa menundukan kepala menyembunyikan rona merah akibat ditatap oleh semua hakseng di sekolahnya. Langkah mereka berhenti saat mendengar suara yang mereka kenal.

"Oppaaaaa~"

Yup, itu suara YeonHee yang memanggil yesung. Melihat yeonhee berlari kearahnya, yesung semakin menguatkan rangkulannya ke pinggang ryeowook.

"Ada apa?" tanya yesung dingin.

"Aku hanya menyapamu saja oppa." ucapnya sambil merangkul lengan yesung dengan manja.

"aish!" dengan segera yesung menghempaskan tangan Yeonhee.

"Hey yeoja gila! Ada apa kau memanggil yesung hyung eoh?" ucap henry ketus yg melihat kelakuan Yeonhee kepada yesung.

"oppa, nanti kau bisa membantuku?" ucap yeonhee tanpa menjawab pertanyaan henry.

"Tidak bisa. Aku sibuk." ucap yesung sambil berlalu bersama sahabatnya meninggalkan yeonhee yang masih berdiri dilorong koridor sekolah.

"setelah ini kau akan memohon kepadaku oppa." yeonhee menyeringai sambil berlalu menuju kelasnya.

# Ryeowook 's Class Room

Kini Yesung sudah berada di depan kelas ryeowook. Dimana ZhouRy, SiBum, KyuMin dan HaeHyuk? Mereka sudah tidak kelihatan sejak yesung dan ryeowook meributkan hal sepele .

"Yaakk! Wookie! Kenapa kau mendiamiku eoh?" ucap yesung saat ia berhasil menahan pergelangan tangan ryeowook saat namja mungil tersebut berjalan memasuki kelasnya tanpa berpamitan dengan yesung.

"Tidak ada." ucap ryewoook cuek. 

"Yaakk! Aku serius." yesung sudah mulai kesal atas sikap ryeowook padanya. "kau pikirkan saja sendiri." ujar ryeowook dingin.

"Hah~ baiklah, aku minta maaf. Dia pantas dilakukan seperti itu chagi-ya." jawab yesung.

"Tapi dia yeoja hyung, aku tidak suka melihat seorang namja memerlakukan seorang yeoja seperti tadi." ucap ryeowook pada yesung.

"jadi kau membelanya?" yesung sudah mulai kesal saat ryeowook kembali membahas soal permasalahan tadi.

"Aku tidak membelanya." kini ryeowook yang tersulut emosi.

"Kalau kau tidak membela apa? Mendukungnya?" kata yesung pada ryeowook.

"Terserah kau hyung. Aku tidak mau bicara pada mu lagi." belum sempat ryeowook masuk ke kelasya, Yesung kembali menarik pergelangan ryeowook dan seketika mata kecil ryeowook membulat lucu.

Chu~

Yesung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis ryeowook. "dan aku akan membuatmu kembali bicara padaku." ucap yesung setelah melepaskan Ciuman singkat tadi. "Caahh masuk lh. Sebentar lagi Seosangnim akan datang, Ppai 'Kim Ryeowook' "

Chup

Sekali lagi yesung mencium sekilas bibir ryeowook dan berlalri sebelum sang korban sadar dari keterkejutannya.

'Kim Ryeowook sejak kapan margaku berubah menjadi Kim?'

1

2

3

"YESUUUUUNG!" ryeowook berteriak keras saat ia sudah sadar dari alam keterkejutannya.

Yesung POV

'YESUUUUUNG!'. Hahaha menggoda dia itu sangat menyenangkan. Dia akan sangat manis saat semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi chubbynya haha.

Bruk

"Mianhae Sunbae" tawaku berhenti saat aku menabrak seseorang.

'Eh? Aku belum pernah melihat dia sebelumnya?' aku menatap ia dari bawah keatas. Dia sangat culun, memakai kaca mata bulat dan banyak membawa buku-buku. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana ya?.

"Mainhae sunbae" aku kembali ke alam sadar saat anak itu kembali meminta maaf.

"Lain kali hati-hati" kini aku kembali memasang wajah satar yang terkesan dingin dan berjalan meninggalkan anak baru -sepertinya- itu yang tengah menyusun bukunya yang berserakkan.

Normal POV

Yesung berlalu meninggalkan Hakseng baru tersebut di Koridor Sekolah. Yesung tidak menyadari ada seseorang yg menatapnya dgn tatapn dingin.

"Yesung-sshi. Permainan Dimulai." orang tersebut tersenyum licik dan merapikan sedikit penampilannya yg sedikit berantakan. Lalu orang tersebut berjalan menuju Ruangan dimana yesung mengerjai Kekasihnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC **

**Terimakasih sudah memberikan pendapatnya tentang ff abal-abal ini ^^v **

**Semoga kalian tidak bosan-bosan baca ff saya ini. jangan lupa reviewnya ^^V**


End file.
